


Dusk till Dawn

by LaLoriXo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, Doctor/Patient, Faikyuu!! Fandom, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Older Characters, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Possible Character Death, Sick Character, Sick Miya Atsumu, anime fanfic, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLoriXo/pseuds/LaLoriXo
Summary: When things don’t go as planned, fate decides to play its part and two strangers find home in each other, inside the hospital walls.but for Sakusa home didn’t last long...
Relationships: Atsumu/Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Osamu/ Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Dusk till Dawn

Sakusa Kyoomi had been accepted as an intern into one of the biggest hospitals of Tokyo.

  
  


When Sakusa received the letter of his acceptance his parents encouraged him to try it out. Sakusa had debated for days if he should take this opportunity or not, when he finally made his decision his parents were the first to congratulate him.

  
  


Sakusa knew that this job required a lot of responsibility and courage, which he still hadn’t mastered, but his parents had convinced him otherwise, they were his first support. There’s a first time for everything, Sakusa was willing to give this a try. After all he had studied medicine for a long time and this was his chance to make his parents proud.

  
  


He knew that this wouldn’t be easy at all. Having to work with doctors that have years and years of experience thrilled him, which also terrified him. But he hopes that he will do his best and one day stand beside those doctors as one of them, head held high.

  
  


Sakusa sighed before walking through the hospital doors, holding a file of papers in his hands while making his way towards the nurse sitting behind the receptionist desk with lots of papers scattered round her. When he finally stopped in front of the desk he stared at the nurse who was going through files and still hadn’t noticed him.

  
  


Sakusa looked around and awkwardly shifted from his position leaning closer, clearing his throat so that the nurse could acknowledge his presence, and to his luck she did. Her head shot up with eyes growing wide when she saw the curled haired boy looking at her, she was startled a bit but quickly composed herself then she raised her eyebrows motioning for Sakusa to speak.

  
  


Sakusa wasn't much of a talker. Being born in a small family of 3 meant that he was the only child in the family, and since he was young he was used to being alone, his only cousin came to visit him once or twice a year and he was the only childhood friend he had. By the time he was in kindergarten he stopped interacting with the other kids, he had gotten used to being alone and preferred it that way.

  
  


He was an introverted child.

  
  


"Hi... I'm the new intern Sakusa Kiyoomi. I'm supposed to meet Doctor Ukai," Sakusa spoke, his voice was low but enough for the nurse to hear him. He tried keeping the conversation as short as possible.

  
  


The nurse behind the desk blinked a few times before standing up and with a bright smile she nodded. She walked around the desk now standing in front of Sakusa, "I remember now. Nice to meet you, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I'll take you to the doctor's office now, please follow me." She said smiling as she motioned him to follow her, guiding him into another corridor towards the long stairs.

  
  


"Now, how old are you Sakusa?" The nurse asked while the boy shifted his eyes around the hospital taking in everything, passing by many patients who were being guided by their doctors or nurses.

  
  


"I'm 23, Miss..." Sakusa responded, finally looking at the nurse who hummed beside him. 

  
  


The hospital was separated into different parts that Sakusa had yet to learn of; the corridors took you to different, respective parts, depending on the patient’s condition. The two finally stopped as they were in another part of the hospital now, "I forgot to introduce myself, sorry, I am Sakura, please call me that.", Sakusa nodded and she smiled making her way towards a door that had Doctor Ukai printed on it. 

  
  


"Wait here, I'll go see if the doctor is in his office."

  
  


Sakusa nodded while the nurse walked away. He patiently tapped his foot against the floor while looking around observing the patient's walking by, he checked his watch and noticed that it had been more than 5 minutes since the nurse left, he looked around and sighed, deciding to explore a little, he noted to himself to be back here after 10 minutes.

  
  


When he finally made his decision he made his way towards another corridor that had less people walking around, on the wall was a sign that said Cardiology. He decided to check the first room and found a boy who was surrounded by wires and tubes that were connected to his body and a beeping monitor that kept his heart rate in check. The patient was asleep.

  
  


He closed the door leaving the sleeping boy in peace, then he continued into another room, there he found an old man who was wearing an oxygen mask while breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down as he did, sighing Sakusa decided to exit and made his way into another room.

  
  


Almost all of these patients seemed to have the same problem, until Sakusa decided to check one of the last rooms, room 204.

  
  


When he opened the door he was greeted by a young boy.

  
  


Sakusa's eyes went wide; from all the patients he had seen until now the only one awake was him.

  
  


The boy who sat in his bed had his hands resting on his lap while looking out of the window with a small gentle smile casting his lips. His eyes staring into the beautiful sun setting down, painting the sky in orange.

  
  


Sakusa noticed that time had passed away, but couldn’t bring himself to move away from the door.

  
  


Sakusa felt captivated by this boy. The sun setting outside limited the light inside the room but still those sun rays that fell onto the boy’s skin were kissing it into a shade of gold, and his messy locks that fell onto his forehead were highlighted from the rest of it making him look mesmerizing.

  
  


The boy who blinked a few times finally stopped admiring the beautiful view outside and slowly he turned his head towards the door where he saw Sakusa standing, his hand still holding the handle. It made Sakusa flinch when the two made eye contact and that small smile that was present on his lips a while ago had been erased giving Sakusa a perfect view of his condition.

  
  


Only now Sakusa could see the boy's face, he could now see the dark circles under the boy's honey colored eyes, they were erupted by the pain and sorrow. 

  
  


He looked so fragile sitting there.

  
  


Sakusa swallowed the lump in his throat awkwardly shifting his eyes somewhere else, breaking eye contact, cursing himself for getting caught staring at him.

  
  


"Hi... Im Sakusa..."

  
  


Sakusa inhaled sharply as he looked away from the boy, feeling a little bit insecure by the situation. And when a few moments passed by Sakusa gulped feeling the boy’s eyes on him, they were staring into him intensely. He began rubbing his nape slowly shifting his eyes back to the boy.

The boy blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes with his fists then blinking again, a bright smile was casted on to his lips making Sakusa hold his breath. 

  
  


"Sakusa..." 

  
  


the boy mumbled and grinned widely. Shifting from his bed trying to stand up his legs got tangled into the mattress and he tripped, losing his balance. Sakusa was quick to react and rushed towards the boy wrapping his arms around him. The boy also wrapped his hands around Sakusa's arms, holding onto him tightly, supporting himself. Sakusa helped the boy sit back in bed and the boy let out a nervous chuckle feeling embarrassed, "So, you are real." The boy‘s face lit up and a smile lingered on his lips. Sakusa frowned, not understanding what the boy meant. 

  
  


"Pardon?"

  
  


Sakusa took a step back creating some space between them and stared down at the boy sitting in bed.

  
  


The boy chuckled nervously before biting his lips, he looked away from Sakusa then out of the window, the sun still setting, “it’s just that…erm.. I don’t get many visitors and thought you were some kind of hallucination…” the rubbed his nape as a small dust of blush krept his cheeks. Sakusa watched in bewilderment and snorted, the boy looked at him and pouted, eyebrows knitted together. “Right.”

  
  


Wanting to get out of this awkward silence the boy broke it, “I’m Miya Atsumu by the way and I'm 23, Mister Sakusa..." Atsumu smiled holding his hand out for Sakusa to shake.

  
  


Sakusa wanted to scoff at the gesture, wondering why this boy was so happy about. Atsumu saw the unsure expression on Sakusa’s face and snorted, “Are you a fan of hugs?” He teased and Sakusa backed away, it made Atsumu burst into laughter. Sakusa scoffed, then looked at the boy, “Handshakes are fine.” Sakusa reached for Atsumu’s hand and nodded when they shook them. Atsumu still had that bright smile on. 

  
  


Atsumu raised his eyebrows questionably when he let go of Sakusa’s hand, “Aren’t you gonna introduce yourself, too?” He asked. Sakusa blinked a few times and remembered that he still hasn’t fully introduced himself, “Right. Im Sakusa,” he was interrupted by a cough that came from Atsumu and frowned, not irritated but bothered, “—Omi.” 

  
  


Atsumu swallowed before tilting his head in confusion, “Your name is Omi?” He asked and Sakusa shook his head, his curly hair going sideways as he did, “It’s Kiyoomi.”, Atsumu hummed pretending to think then nodded, “Okay Kiyoomi-kun.” There goes his bright smile again.

  
  


The two fell silent, only then the door opened and the nurse from before walked in accompanied by a man who wore a white uniform symbolizing that he was a doctor. 

  
  


Sakusa noticed Dr.Ukai printed on the left pocket of his uniform up to his chest where he also kept some pens in. The doctor stepped forward, his hands in his pockets, eyes shifting from Atsumu to Sakusa. He looked at his patient who was already smiling at him and kindly returned one. 

  
  


Sakusa panicked and bowed his head in respect, he looked up at the doctor who chuckled at him, “Ah, you must be Sakusa Kiyoomi. Been told of your arrival… the nurse couldn’t find you and I almost thought you chickened out or something.” The doctor laughed, it caused for Sakusa to flush in embarrassment as he looked away. “Please take care of me.” Sakusa bowed again making the Doctor chuckle.

  
  


Then the doctor shifted his eyes to his patient and smiled, "Atsumu, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked, now all eyes were on Atsumu who looked down playing with his fingers as he answered, “I’m feeling a little bit better, today, Doctor.” Atsumu looked a little bit uneasy. The doctor nodded, “That’s good to hear Atsumu.” 

  
  


"We'll have to come back later for your daily check up,” The doctor smiled, Atsumu’s head shot up, “we?” He questioned, his eyes falling onto the black haired boy who was watching them silently, then he looked back to the doctor. The doctor smiled and ran his hand through Atsumu’s golden hair chuckling, his and Atsumu’s eyes falling on Sakusa who flinched feeling uncomfortable by the sudden eyes, “From now on, you’ll have a friend joining you.” 

  
  


Sakusa’s eyes grew in surprise when Atsumu beamed in excitement, he looked like a child who got his Christmas present, Atsumu smiled brightly, “I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Kiyoomi-kun.”, Sakusa didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t even witnessed someone being this excited for him, it made him feel uneasy. He nodded at the boy before looking away. 

  
  


"We'll be taking our leave for now, Atsumu. Sakusa needs some time to adjust himself here."

The doctor said, he nodded at Sakusa who nodded back, the two made their way towards the door, but before they could leave Sakusa was stopped by the gentle voice of Atsumu, “Will— Will you be back, again?”, Sakusa stopped by the door and looked over to Atsumu who sat in bed, eyes searching for an answer from Sakusa, a plea present on his features. Reassuring the boy he nodded, and that worried look on the latters face disappeared, being replaced by a smile, “See you, Kiyoomi-kun.” Sakusa nodded before shutting the door.

  
  


Walking back to the office Sakusa couldn't take his mind off the boy, he was confused and curious at the same time. Sakusa hadn’t been that type of guy to actually show emotions or affection, but he couldn't help but feel bad about the young boy back there. “Sir, can I ask you about the boy we just met?” Sakusa looked at the Doctor whose shoulder slumped little before opening the door to his office, “Atsumu Miya.” the Doctor said and Sakusa nodded.

  
  


The two walked into the office and the doctor motioned for Sakusa to take a seat, the younger did and looked back at the doctor. The doctor on the other hand took a glass of water and poured some to himself, “Would you like some?” he asked and Sakusa shook his head. The doctor nodded and sighed looking up at the ceiling “he is one of the most positive patients I’ve ever had…” the doctor paused, “but his condition makes it hard for him, having CVD, one of the rarest cases we get.” the doctor walked towards his seat behind the desk and sat down. "So, what made a guy like you so interested in Cardiology? Becoming a doctor is a big burden, sure you will be able to handle it in the future?" The doctor asked, changing the subject. Sakusa looked down, fazed by the question, maybe it was his parents encouraging him to become one or maybe he just felt like it, one day he just found himself interested in medicine. 

  
  


"I don't have an answer to that, but it's a job as well as a burden, I will have to do my best." Sakusa answered, the doctor swiftly nodded. "Well, I was expecting something more enthusiastic, but I guess that's fine too." The doctor responded, Sakusa slightly smiled and nodded.

  
  


"Anyways, do you have your CV with you? I need to know what type of student you were to intern here under my care." The doctor smiled and Sakusa immediately handed him the file he had been holding, the doctor took it and went through it, carefully reading everything. When he was finally done he closed the file placing it on his desk and pressed his hands together, "I don't see a reason why we shouldn't intern you here… Welcome, Sakusa Kiyoomi." The doctor smiled, Sakusa returned it standing up bowing at the doctor, he felt happy.

  
  


"Thank you, Doctor." Sakusa said before sitting back down. "Do you wish to start today or do you want to come back tomorrow?" The doctor asked, Sakusa knitted his brows together thinking and his mind went back at the blonde boy, "I'd like to take a look at the patients for today and learn about their condition." Sakusa answered, the doctor nodded.

  
  


"I see... Well the patients under my care are very delicate that I can say... it's all about the most important organ that keeps us alive — if the heart stops working then the whole body stops working." The doctor began explaining, Sakusa nodded even though he already was familiar with the information, he had been studying the heart from the first day in college. The doctor continued, "You see many of my patients have either heart strokes, attacks, heart failures, or they have some of the genetic diseases that you probably know of.”

  
  


"The patients are either 30, 40, 50, 60 or older, but there are a few cases of young people suffering from them too... the same case is with Atsumu Miya who suffers from (CVD) Cardiovascular Disease which most of the time is fatal..." The doctor paused for a moment, Sakusa’s eyes widen a little at the information, he was familiar with this disease, he had read about it in one of his books back home, "Patients are what make a doctor a doctor, and doctors have the ability to be able to help them... the heart is a very complicated organ and sometimes you won't be able to save them." The doctor sighed, it was true.

  
  


Sakusa frowned, did that mean that Miya Atsumu will die soon?

  
  


“What I'm trying to say is that it's our job to attend to their needs until the last breath, I expect the same from you, Sakusa.” the doctor looked directly into Sakusa’s eyes making the younger flinch, “I will do my best, Sir.” Sakusa responded. The doctor nodded and a smile made its way onto his lips, "Now shall we, we have a lot of patients to check." the doctor stood up, hands slipping into his pockets, Sakusa did the same and followed the doctor out.

  
  


“Ah, one more thing before we leave,” the doctor looked at Sakusa over his shoulder, “Don’t get attached to a patient, you’ll end up hurting in the end.”

  
  


Sakusa nodded, he didn’t really understand what the doctor meant, scoffing to himself he took those words lightly. Being the person he was it would be really hard for him to get attached to someone a patient at that. 

  
  





  
  


As they walked into each room, checking the patients Sakusa noticed that all of them were either wearing oxygen masks and while they attended them some of the patients were resting while some could hardly breathe. It was an unpleasant sight. The patients that were doing badly were all above the age 50. When Sakusa found himself back to the same room as before, it had been a few hours since he had met the blonde haired boy. Comparing the 23 year old boy to the other patients Sakusa couldn’t help but pity the blonde, he was too young. 

  
  


Funny how both of them were the same age and Sakusa had a chance in life, while Atsumu had a limited time. 

  
  


Him and Doctor Ukai entered the white room that had a low dim light illuminating it. The doctor turned the lights on and Sakusa found the boy in a whole other condition from a few hours ago. The doctor walked to Atsumu and spoke, “Hey, Atsumu, we’re here just as promised.”, Sakusa walked towards the bed and watched the blonde boy. 

  
  


Atsumu’s eyes tiredly fluttered open, they looked so tired that Atsumu was having a hard time keeping them open, he looked exhausted, the oxygen mask around his face helping him breathe. Sakusa could only watch, the sun kissed skin now had turned pale, his fragile body looked cold and skinny. Sakusa didn’t know but he couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy. 

  
  


Atsumu who kept breathing through the oxygen mask shifted his eyes around the room trying to find something, and when his eyes spotted Sakusa a small smile was seen through the mask, his honey brown eyes becoming so gentle at the sight of Sakusa, “You.. came'' it was barely above the whisper, but Sakusa could already make out what he said and his stomach twisted. He raised his hand and waved at the blonde, he still was shocked by how quick Atsumu’s condition changed in just a few hours. “Hi, Atsumu.” he said, the blonde closed his eyes, resting.

  
  


The doctor checked everything around Atsumu and spoke, “Atsumu, you rest well for today. I’ll come back and check on you tomorrow, okay.”, Sakusa watched as the doctor took out his notepad writing his report on Atsumu’s condition, then the doctor handed it to Sakusa who read through the lines, he looked at the blonde who was sleeping now and sighed. The doctor looked at Atsumu and sighed, “He had dreams…. big ones, yet he had to let them go and hospitalize himself here in hope for better days.” Sakusa looked at the doctor and then Atsumu, dreams.

  
  


“We better leave him to rest,” the doctor said, Sakusa nodded, handing him the notepad and followed the doctor as they exited the room leaving Atsumu to rest. Making their way back Sakusa suddenly spoke, “Isn’t there a way to save him?” he asked, the doctor stopped and looked at Sakusa with a serious face, Well, that depends on him, if his heart is strong enough that is..." and sighed resting his hand on Sakusa’s shoulder, “Don’t think too much about it, we are doing the best that we can to help him.” 

  
  


"You're done for today, see you tomorrow morning when the real practice for you begins." The doctor said before leaving. Sakusa was left alone staring at nothing lost in his thoughts. He sighed brushing his hand through his curls and then massaged his temples letting out a long sigh, "What did I get myself into..."

  
  


That day when Sakusa went home he spent the whole night going through his books searching for any solution on Atsumu's condition. He found out that there were cases that had been recovered, but almost 61% of the people who had (CVD) died. He took off his glasses and scanned the room, leaning his head back to the couch behind he let his thoughts float around, soon enough his eyes began closing, and soon he was asleep. 

  
  


He was awakened by the sound of the alarm ringing, he opened his eyes and groaned straightening himself. He had been sleeping in a very uncomfortable position that now his neck and back were in pain. He stood up ignoring the pain and massaged his neck while walking towards his closet to get a fresh pair of clothes. In the mirror he noticed that he was still in yesterday's clothes and and scrunched his nose in disgust, he smelled like a hospital. He took a shower, wore his clothes and then made his way downstairs.

  
  


After he was done with breakfast he was ready to go to work, he took his bag and made his way out.

  
  


Walking into the hospital Sakusa saw the nurses walking around attending patients, he noticed Sakura, the nurse from yesterday and slightly bowed his head, she did the same smiling at Sakusa. Then Sakusa headed to Doctor Uki’s office to start the day. When he got there he lightly knocked and opened the door when he heard a faint come in, he saw the doctor going through some files as he looked up at Sakusa, the younger bowed at him in respect. “Ah, you showed up. I was starting to think you’d chicken out after yesterday.” The doctor gave Sakusa a mocking smile making the younger mentally scoff, “G’morning.” Sakusa said.

  
  


The doctor gathered all the needed files and looked at Sakusa who had taken off his jacket, his hand massaging his nape, a pained expression on his face. “Tough night?” Doctor Ukai asked, Sakus looked up at him and shook his head, “No, just, I stayed up all night doing some research..”, the doctor didn’t question anything further since he already had an idea of what kind a research Sakusa had done. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a white uniform, handing it to Sakusa. The latter took it with a confused expression, “You’re one of us now…” the doctor said.

  
  


Sakusa smiled slightly and put the uniform on, he looked at himself then at the doctor.

  
  


"My shift ends later in the afternoon so we better get to work.” the doctor said making his way out, Sakusa immediately trailed after him.

  
  


The first thing they did was check the patients.

Sakusa felt a little bit thrilled knowing that he was going to be seeing Miya Atsumu again today. Him and the doctor made their way to room 204 and Sakusa took in a sharp breath as the door opened, thinking that he would find the boy in the same situation as yesterday or even worse. When they walked in Sakusa let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and when the blonde haired boy looked over at him Sakusa felt relief and sadness wash over him.

  
  


Atsumu had been sitting on his bed just like yesterday when he found him, his hair falling onto his forehead highlighted by the sun and his skin had almost turned into its natural sun kissed shade. But his honey colored eyes looked just like yesterday, tired with bags under them.

  
  


When the boy looked over to Sakusa and they made eye contact, Sakusa stiffened, Atsumu’s face was crept by a big bright smile, his honey colored eyes tiredly closing, but the happy and genuine smile never leaving his lips.

  
  


"Welcome home, Kiyoomi." 

  
  


Sakusa froze.

  
  


Those words were the least expected ones. He looked at Astumu in bewilderment as the doctor on the other side greeted Atsumu catching his attention. As the two talked about Atsumu, Sakusa stood frozen trying to comprehend those words. And many thoughts run through his head, wondering why Atsumu called this place home. “How are you today, kiyoomi?” that question brought him back to reality and Sakusa looked at the blonde boy who asked the question. “You look tired, Kiyoomi..” Atsumu said, his voice dropping in sadness. 

  
  


“I'm doing okay, Atsumu, don’t worry about me.” Sakusa waved his hand in front of the other dismissively, reassuring Atsumu that he was more than okay. Compared to Atsumu, Sakusa was more than okay. The blonde nodded smiling, “How are you feeling today, Atsumu?” Sakusa asked, the latter looked up to him and gave him a gentle smile, "Well, you just made it better."

  
  


“You seem to be doing okay this morning Atsumu, are you sure you can do your activities today?” doctor Ukai asked, checking Atsumu’s oxygen that was connected into his nose. Atsumu nodded, “I’m sure I can, but can Kiyoomi-kun join me?” Atsumu asked, his eyes full of plea, doctor Ukai looked over to Sakusa and nodded, “That is if Sakusa agrees,” the blonde turned to Sakusa eyes full of hope, lips formed into a pout making Sakusa chuckle, “Yeah, sure.”

  
  


Atsumu grinned widely, his hands forming into fists as he let out a happy yes.

  
  


“That’s the spirit!”

  
  





  
  


The hospital had a park located outside around it. The patients took walks as their daily routine, but to Atsumu it was an activity that he had to fulfill at least twice a week. Due to his condition Atsumu couldn't do much.

  
  


Sakusa and Atsumu walked out of the hospital, both making their way towards the park. Atsumu was walking a little ahead from him while Sakusa dragged a small bag that carried the cylinder of oxygen in, he quickened a little bit catching up with Atsumu. As the two made it to the park Atsumu stopped and inhaled deeply, the oxygen circulating into his body through his nose. He looked up at the blue sky and exhaled.

  
  


Atsumu shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself letting out a slight chuckle, “Mornings are a little bit chilly..” he grinned, Sakusa could only nod in silence. He watched as Atsumu continued to walk occasionally stopping to take some deep breaths then again continuing. Sakusa wasn’t tired even a bit, but he could see the sweat forming on Atsumu’s forehead as he forced himself to walk. Sakusa wanted to stop him and tell him to rest for a bit but seeing how determined Atsumu was he held back. Sakusa would glance at him from time to time as they walked side by side.

  
  


When they arrived at a bench Atsumu took the chance and sat down inhaling and exhaling, closing his eyes repeating the same process, he would inhale the oxygen through his nose and let it out of his mouth, "That took longer than I expected..." he muttered, and a small smile lingered on his lips, he looked proud of himself. Sakusa sat beside him and watched as Atsumu chuckled, still trying to calm himself down, cold sweat trailing onto his cheeks. "Are you okay now, do you need more rest?" Sakusa asked, handing the boy a handkerchief. Atsumu took it and wiped his face, Sakusa was concerned for Atsumu when he saw the male shake in exhaustion. Atsumu nodded, he didn't want to give up yet.

  
  


"I can handle it." He said and finally looked over to Sakusa who slightly nodded, "You did really well, rest for a while then we can make our way back." Sakusa said and Atsumu nodded letting out a tired sigh, his head falling back while his chest rose up and down.

  
  


While Atsumu was resting Sakusa noticed how the boy would stare at some kids playing around and smile when they would start fighting, then his face would again fall into sadness, Sakusa carefully observed Atsumu’s actions. Sakusa looked over to the kids, there must be something bothering Atsumu, but he isn't sure if he should ask the other. He didn’t want to bring up something from his past and he might end up triggering some kind of unpleasant memory.

  
  


Atsumu let out a long sigh, his features relaxing, hands resting on his thighs. “I’m still waiting for him…” Atsumu’s voice reeked sadness, his eyes never leaving the two boys goofing around with each other. Sakusa’s eyes shifted from the two boys to Atsumu whose eyes had welled in sadness, “I miss him… we used to play, fight, and blame each other when we did something wrong.” Atsumu chuckled at the memories. Sakusa silently listened to every word, whoever Atsumu was talking about must’ve had a very special place in his heart.

  
  


“I miss stealing his clothes, I miss eating his food, I miss talking to him…” Atsumu’s voice became like a whisper when he said the last words, Sakusa wanted to ask him who this person was but held back, knowing that this conversation was not healthy for Atsumu. He didn’t know what Atsumu was going through but he can’t help but pity this boy. Atsumu wiped the tears that had escaped and sniffled, he stood up trying to compose himself, “We can head back now..”, Sakusa nodded standing up. 

  
  


The two walked back to the room in silence, Sakusa glancing at the latter to see if he was okay. When they made it back into the room Sakusa helped Atsumu lay down, he took off Atsumu’s slippers pushing them under the bed then pulled the covers up covering the fragile body that was shaking. “Thank you…” Atsumu whispered, Sakusa nodded, the boy’s eyes slowly closing, falling into a deep slumber. Sakusa sighed, massaging his temples, he looked down at the sleeping male.

  
  


Sakusa stabilised Atsumu’s oxygen and took out his notepad writing down the report on today’s activity. When he was finished he glanced at the sleeping boy and silently made his way out.

  
  





  
  


The next day Sakusa and Doctor Ukai visited Atsumu to do his daily check up. Atsumu asked Sakusa if he could eat lunch with him, Sakusa was hesitant but agreed to the latter’s request. And now the two were sitting in silence, Atsumu poking his lunch with his fork while Sakusa watched him in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Atsumu asked, Sakusa looked at him and nodded, "Aren't you already doing it?" Sakusa smiled. That caused Atsumu to let out a short laugh, "Go on.." Sakusa said, Atsumu breathed in and out, "What are you doing here?" Atsumu asked. Sakusa noticed how serious his question was and understood what Atsumu meant, but not wanting to make him sad he decided to give him a funny answer, "I'm here to find love."Sakusa teasingly answered, resting his cheek on his hand and a small smile was evident on his lips. Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows before bursting into a fit of laughter — that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

  
  


"So, you're some kind of love doctor?" Atsumu said and Sakusa shrugged the smile never leaving his lips, "I'm here to make you fall in love." Sakusa liked how entertained Atsumu looked and went along with it, Atsumu shook his head, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "Lets see about that, love doctor." Atsumu rose and eyebrows and smirked at Sakusa who scoffed, "Wanna bet." Sakusa mocked back. And for the first time since Atsumu met Sakusa this was the first time he saw the latter laugh, it was beautiful, he looked happier.

  
  


“You should smile more often, its beautiful…” Atsumu said, smiling softly he stared into Sakusa’s eyes, Sakusa stopped smiling and coughed awkwardly, rubbing his nape feeling embarrassed.

  
  


Atsumu sighed, after all that laughter he felt a little bit tired and closed his eyes, "I'd like that...'' he said. Sakusa's watched as Atsumu’s eyelids slowly began opening, "I want to fall in love..." Atsumu whispered, he closed his eyes feeling exhausted, his chest rising up and down breathing heavily. Sakusa looked down, "fall in love huh..." he muttered, he had no idea what love felt like and wasn’t sure is he wanted to, he looked at the sleeping male and his lips curled into a small smile, he stood up, making his way towards the door and as he closed the door he spared a final glance at the sleeping male "yeah... that'd be nice..." 

  
  





  
  


It had been weeks since Sakusa interned here under Doctor Ukai's watch and he would spend most of the times with him but he would also spend half of the day with Atsumu, sometimes he would overstay after his shift was done and talk to Atsumu, take him out to the park and let him enjoy time outside the hospital.

  
  


Today was no different, Sakusa was a little bit tired than usual, he had overworked himself, it could be noticed by the bags under his eyes and he clearly needed sleep. 

  
  


He made his way towards Atsumu's room and quietly stepped inside finding the blonde haired boy the same as always looking out of the window in admiration. He smiled softly and sat on the chair next to the bed, Atsumu noticed his presence and looked over at the black haired guy.

  
  


His curls falling onto his eyes blocking him from seeing his black eyes only on one side, Atsumu could still see the two small moles located on the other side of his forehead on top of his eyebrow, they were cute. Sakusa was wearing a mask that was preventing him from seeing his whole face, making Atsumu chuckle.

  
  


"You look tired.." Atsumu said, his voice was lower than usual. Compared to the first week Sakusa met him, Atsumu was way more louder, but lately he has been getting tired more often and would sleep more than usual. Sakusa groaned massaging his temples "Yeah, there was a lot of work today and we had some emergencies… it was tiring…” Sakusa sighed before taking his mask off and inhaled deeply, his head leaning back, the smell of the hospital still lingers everywhere and Sakusa still hasn’t gotten used to it. 

  
  


Atsumu who was looking at the tired boy smiled softly, his eyes looked gentle and that beautiful rich honey color shined so brightly when the sun rays fell onto his face, his blonde hair now looking like a natural golden color. 

  
  


Sakusa’s eyes widen a little when the fragile body shifted a little to the side and patted the stop next to him, Sakusa’s brows furrowed in curiosity, “Come, use my bed…” Atsumu gave Sakusa a reassuring smile making Sakusa’s eyes widen even more, “No, I shouldn’t. Atsumu you need to rest, I’ll be fine, really.” Sakusa rejected the offer making the latter pout in sadness, his eyebrows knitting together.

  
  


Sakusa couldn’t help but feel bad. His biggest concern right now was Atsumu’s condition and sharing a bed with Atsumu might make the boy uncomfortable and the fact that he might touch the only things that kept Atsumu alive scared him. But he couldn’t handle seeing Atsumu’s sad expression so sighing deeply he stood up walking towards the sad boy, “We can share it together… I guess it’s big enough for both of us although we’ll have to squeeze each other…” Sakusa said while scanning the bed, still unsure. “It’s okay, if It’s Kiyoomi there’s nothing to worry about.” Atsumu cheered and moved a little making some space for Sakusa. Seeing how happy Atsumu looked Sakusa sighed.

  
  


Sakusa took his white uniform off putting it on the chair close to the bed and then took off his shoes, he turned around and saw Atsumu staring at him, he raised his eyebrows and the other shook his head smiling softly, “You look good in casual clothes…” Atsumu said. Sakusa smiled a little and walked over to him carefully laying down, making sure not to touch anything or hurt Atsumu.

  
  


Now the two were facing each other, Sakusa staring into Atsumu’s honey eyes while the other did the same, surrounded by a comfortable silence, not too close yet not so far. “I want to be able to wear them too..” Atsumu spoke, his eyes were filled with sadness and Sakusa could see it, he knew, he understood Atsumu, the desire of going out, wearing casual clothes, being normal. Atsumu let out a slight chuckle before sighing and turning around now facing the ceiling, “Arh! I envy you so much Kiyoomi.” Atsumu said, his voice was low and tender, almost trembling, as if he was unsure of saying those words. 

  
  


Sakusa on the other hand wasn’t sure of what to say, he listened in silence “i'm sorry..” those words escaped his lips, he truly felt bad for the other. Atsumu turned his head to him and gave him a gentle smile, “It’s okay…” they didn’t exchange any words after. While Atsumu closed his eyes a tear escaped his eye, Sakusa’s stomach twisted at the sight.

  
  





  
  


Sakusa managed to get some rest but he was awakened by another doctor who came to check up on Atsumu. Sakusa carefully got off the bed and looked over to Atsumu who was still sleeping. He wore his shoes and stood up bowing to the doctor respectfully, “I believe you know the rules… you aren’t supposed to stay too close to the patients. He is not in condition to freely let someone close to him.” the doctor scolded Sakusa while the younger’s head hanged lowly in shame. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

  
  


“Doctor, Kiyoomi was taking care of me, please. I was the one who told him to use my bed.” The sudden voice startled the two and they saw Atsumu rubbing his eyes, waking up. The doctor looked over to Sakusaa sighting, “Your shift ended hours ago, you should leave.”, Sakusa nodded before taking his white uniform then looked at Atsumu who had a worried look on his face. “See you tomorrow, Atsumu.” Sakusa smiled a little, reassuring Atsumu that he will see him again. Atsumu nodded sadly, “See you tomorrow, Kiyoomi.'' His voice was tender, almost breaking down as if Sakusa wasn’t gonna come back to him. He watched as Sakusa left the room with a sad face.

  
  
  


Sakusa walked out leaving the doctor and Atsumu alone. He walked out of the hospital and slipped his hands in his pockets of his jacket. Looking up at the sky he sighed, it was going to rain soon, he should start carrying an umbrella with himself from now on. He walked home with many thoughts running through his head, and as soon as he was home he fell asleep.

  
  





  
  


It had been 2 months since Sakusa was accepted as an intern in Tokyo Hospital. Day by day he kept learning about new diseases that occur in the heart and recently he was present while Doctor Ukai was performing a surgery. Sakusa had never seen a surgery up close. It was his first time and he almost vomited while the surgery was done.

  
  


Doing the daily check up, Sakusa and Doctor Ukai entered Atsumu’s room. Today Atsumu’s condition wasn’t the best, but the boy managed to smile softly when he saw the two enter the room. Lately he would have lots of chest pains and headaches that resulted in to him crying, gripping onto his hair until the doctors had no choice but to give him calmers so he could rest. 

  
  


Today they were gonna run some tests on him. Atsumu looked really tired which concerned Sakusa, he wasn’t sure if Atsumu would be able to make it through the day. He looked too tired, his body had become more fragile than before, and Atsumu had lost more weight making him look smaller than before.

  
  


The doctor walked towards the bed and checked the oxygen cylinder, after that he checked the screen which told Atsumu’s heart rate and took notes on his notepad. 

  
  


On other hand Sakusa walked towards the boy who laid in bed, his eyes tiredly looking at the doctor, “Atsumu…” he spoke, his voice was gentle, scared that if he spoke louder Atsumu would get headaches. He smiled softly and gently touched Atsumu’s hand, feeling the skinny cold one into his warm ones. Atsumu shifted his eyes over to him and gave him a tired smile, “I’m strong… Kiyoomi.” Atsumu spoke, it was above the whisper, his voice coming out tenderly with a soft smile present on his lips.

  
  


Kiyoomi squeezed his hand so gently and smiled nodding his head, “Yes, you’re really strong, Atsumu.” Sakusa then looked at the doctor who smiled at the two. “Don’t worry Ataumu, you’re strong and will get through this, okay.” Doctor Ukai said, Atsumu looked over at him and let out a tired chuckle, “I don’t know about that, Doctor…” he inhaled through the oxygen mask, his heart was in too much pain that Atsumu was almost getting used to it, but what hurt him the most was that the one person he needed the most isn’t here for him.

  
  


The door was opened by the nurse who walked in with a tray of food in her hands, Doctor Ukai walked towards her talking about the nutrition Atsumu will be needing from now on.

  
  


Bending down a little, Sakusa was now at the same level as Atsumu, he smiled softly while looking at the blonde‘s face, “I’ll be here for you, Atsumu.” Sakusa whispered only for him to hear, his eyes never leaving the boy. Atsumu’s eyes fluttered open, he looked at Sakusa and felt his vision go blurry, wet teardrops fell down to his cheeks, biting his lip he squeezed Sakusa’s hand, the only person who he could depend on right now. Sakusa sat on his knees and held Atsumu’s hand against his cheek, the cold hand colling his cheek, “Hey, look at me, Atsu… I’ll be here no matter what, okay.” Sakusa could feel his own tears well up in his eyes, and mustering courage he gently reached for Atsumu’s face gently rubbing his thumb against it, wiping his tears away. Atsumu let out a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, his heart was in so much pain. 

  
  


“I don’t want to die yet…” 

  
  


Sakusa inhaled deeply before running his hand through the latter’s hair, gently combing it, “You won’t, I promise.” Sakusa whispered, the comforting words slowly calming Atsumu down.

  
  


That day Atsumu successfully completed all of his tests, the doctors praised him for it and Sakusa was the one who guided him back to his room, helping him lay down and stayed with him until Atsumu fell asleep.

  
  





  
  


It was a rainy day today, good thing Sakusa brought his umbrella with him, he always made sure to bring one with him especially in the rainy season. He walked into the hospital locker room and changed into his uniform. 

  
  


The first thing he wanted to do was check up on Atsumu but Doctor Ukai assigned him to check up on some other patients while he was performing an emergency surgery.

  
  


When he was finally done he immediately headed towards the blonde boy’s room to check up on him. Atsumu’s condition had gotten a little bit better since last time and Atsumu has been completing all of his daily schedule and usually got praised for it. It made Sakusa happy to see Atsumu healing. He hoped to see the day where Atsumu could go out without any fears, run, jump around and chase his dreams.

  
  


Sakusa walked towards the blonde boy’s room. When he finally reached the door he stopped flinching when he heard a yell coming from inside, he immediately stormed inside thinking that Atsumu was hurt.

  
  


But when he walked in he froze, the scene in front of him surprised him. He saw Atsumu’s tears streaming down with a painful expression resting on his features. Across from him stood a guy who looked exactly the same as Atsumu, but with different hair and a much healthier body, he was looking down at Atsumu with a blank expression. 

  
  


Sakusa stood by the door frozen, both males eyes fell on him making him flinch, Sakusa wasn’t sure if he should leave them alone. Judging by the situation this must be the guy Atsumu was talking about, his brother, his other half. “I’ll leave…” he spoke, taking a step back ready to leave the room and give them privacy. But the gray haired guy stopped him, the guy standing across from Atsumu spoke, “No, stay, we’re done. I’ll be taking my leave now.” The guy said and Atsumu’s eyes widened, trying to stand up and stop him.

  
  


“Samu, please! Stay...” Atsumu pushed the blanket off of him and tried standing up but ended up falling down on the floor looking helpless, tears falling down to his cheeks non stop. Sakusa immediately ran to him, helping him stand up, he wasn’t sure what was going on but seeing Atsumu like this worried him. Atsumu had no energy to stand on his feet and supported his body completely on Sakusa. 

  
  


Sakusa was so confused by the situation, silently cursing himself for entering the room. 

  
  


The gray haired boy turned around and with guilty eyes harshly spoke, “Tsumu, stop. I don’t want to see you anymore.” Osamu, Atsumu’s twin brother, his other half, the person he grew up with, the person he shared a womb with, broke Atsumu completely with his words. His body failed him and he fainted, it was a miracle that Sakusa was there and caught Atsumu into his strong arms in time, tried calling for him, “Atsu, hey Atsu! Do you hear me! Atsu, Atsu! Wake up.!” Sakusa continued tapping Atsumu’s face trying to wake him. 

  
  


Osamu looked at his brother, his heart full of regret, seeing his twin brother in this condition, was killing him. Swallowing harshly he looked away from the two, tears threatening his eyes as he made his way out of the room leaving Sakusa to handle Atsumu alone. While passing by a nurse he caught her hand and stopped her, “There is help needed in room 204, call him a doctor.” Osamu then left.

  
  


Doctors rushed to room 204 trying to help the boys while Osamu turned his back on him.

  
  





  
  


Atsumu has been recovering since that incident, still gets a lot of headaches, his heart is in pain even more, his appetite is completely gone and his body has weakened even more. 

  
  


He looked at his hands and tried clenching it then unclenching it. It saddened him to see himself giving up.

  
  


The door opened and Sakusa walked in, he immediately hid the painful expression making it with a smile, they still haven’t talked about that incident, and Sakusa never once asked, he never wanted to make Atsumu uncomfortable. 

  
  


“Atsumu, are you ready for a walk in the park with me?” Sakusa asked, it had been a while since he set foot outside the hospital and he happily accepted, “I’d love that, Kiyoomi.”, Sakusa smiled back and held his hand out for him, motioning for Atsumu to take it, “Well then, let’s get going.”, Atsumu stared at the hand and smiled seeing how healthy Sakusa’s hand looked, he gently held it and smiled at how warm it felt. 

  
  


Sakusa helped him all the way to the park, never letting go of him. When the two sat on one of the benches outside Atsumu inhaled deeply then exhaled, the cold breeze brushing against his face pushing his blonde locks away from his face.

  
  


The two sat there in a comfortable silence until Atsumu decided to break it, he looked down playing with his finger as a sigh escaped his mouth, “That day…” he started, the small oxygen cylinder close to him, he couldn’t go anywhere without it now, it had become a first priority. 

  
  


Sakusa looked at him patiently waiting for Atsumu to continue, he wanted Atsumu to take his time, “That day… I was so happy when I saw his face… funny, we both have the same face, body, yet I was looking at a completely different person...” Atsumu stared into nothing as he spoke, his eyes welling in tears as he continued. 

  
  


“Atsumu, don’t force yourself, okay.” Sakusa spoke, he took Atsumu’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze reassuring him that he was here for him. Atsumu shook his head, “But I want to…” Atsumu continued, a few tears escaping his eyes while he forced the words out of his mouth, his voice cracking tenderly, “Osamu was the only person in the world I loved the most, he still is, he is my other half. We’ve been together since day one,” Atsumu chuckled through the tears at the memories of him and his brother chasing each other around, blaming each other for everything, fighting.

  
  


“We fought, we made up, we did what siblings do… we were both fans of volleyball and I used to beg him to spike so I can set for him, we spent everyday together… '' Atsumu looked down, warm tears falling onto his cheeks. Sakusa never let go of his hand, he calmly listened to Atsumu, he knew Atsumu needed to let it out and he would listen to him. “Atsumu…”, Sakusa moved closer to the blonde male and using his other free hand he wiped the warm tears from the others face, running his thumb across his cheek gently cupping his cheek. “Atsumu, it’s not your fault…” Sakusa whispered, his eyes wandering on Atsumu’s face, his voice was clear enough for Atsumu to hear.

  
  


Atsumu shook his head, more tears falling, his nose runny turning into a shade of pink, “One day I found myself laying in a hospital bed. Osamu and my parents were there too, the look on their face was devastating… I was wearing an oxygen mask and I couldn’t think straight. Later the doctor came and informed me about my heart condition… I was terrified, scared, panicked, I was only a teenager, how would I be able to handle it… but what worried me the most was the look on my family’s face… all I could see was pity, pity, pity,” Atsumu leaned forward resting his head on Sakusa’s shoulder, his body trembling while he clutched onto Sakusa’s uniform, the latter was confused. Sakusa felt warm teardrops on his shoulder, and his stomach twisted.

  
  


He felt bad, guilty, he knew he pitied Atsumu just like the others, while Atsumu wanted to be seen differently. 

  
  


“Atsumu…” Sakusa started, resting his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder trying to get the latter to see his face. Atsumu wasn’t strong enough so he let Sakusa see his face. When Sakusa finally got to see Atsumu’s face his heart clenched at the sight and pulled Atsumu into a warm hug, “You are amazing, Atsu. You are the strongest person I’ve ever seen in my life… please, believe me. You are a fighter. That makes you so strong.” Sakusa said those words so confidently, he wanted to tell Atsumu that he doesn’t pity him, instead he admires him. 

  
  


“It hurts, right here.” Atsumu touched his chest, “So much… Sometimes the pain is unbearable and the only thought running in my mind is, will I make it through today, too.” Atsumu trembled, Sakusa gulped, he couldn’t begin to think how overwhelming this is for Atsumu.

  
  


“It scares me…” Atsumu said, his eyes looking down, Sakusa sighed softly and gently brushed his thumb across his cheek and spoke, “Don’t be, I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.” Atsumu burst into a slight laugh and stared into Sakusa’s black eyes filled with sadness, “Promise?” Sakusa nodded, “Promise.”

  
  


It had been so long since Atsumu had been held like this by someone, it felt like home “You’re a good guy, Kiyoomi…” Atsumu whispered, silently wishing that Sakusa would never regret meeting him. 

  
  


That day Sakusa and Atsumu got even closer than before, they would share everything with each other and Sakusa would sneak into his room every break he got, he would always bring his lunch with him and try to feed Atsumu even if the other refused. They would joke around and whenever Atsumu’s condition worsened Sakusa was there beside him to ease the pain. 

  
  


“Why do you do this… for me?” It was a sudden question coming from Atsumu, his hands clenching the mattress as he looked into Sakusa’s eyes who gave him a confused look. He looked up to him, swallowing harshly, expecting some formal response from Sakusa. 

  
  


Sakusa pretended to think for a bit and gave Atsumu a teasing smile, “Because… you’re special.” Sakusa said looking at Atsumu whose eyes grew wide in surprise, “I still gotta make you fall in love, don’t I?” Sakusa scoffed, a small smile lingering onto his lips, making Atsumu burst into a cute laughter which made Sakusa’s heart swell in happiness. 

  
  


“Since when did you become such a flirt?” Atsumu raised his eyebrows at the black curly haired boy who rolled his eyes, “I could say the same to you, Sir Atsumu.” Sakusa and Atsumu continued fooling around until they couldn't. 

  
  


Both of them were silent now. 

  
  


On Atsumu’s lips lingered a small smile as he stared at the sunset from his window, “I wanted to do it all…” he spoke. Sakusa’s head shot towards him and blinked confused. He saw how beautiful Atsumu looked while the sun was setting and those rays of sun still falling into his face bringing out his beauty, he was a beautiful sight. “I wanted to go on dates… I wanted to hold hands with that special person… I wanted to buy matching clothes too… and on Christmas day I wanted to take them to see the big tree and later eat dinner together…”, Sakusa silently listened to Atsumu, he looked down and rubbed his nape not knowing what to say.

  
  


“Do you want to do that with someone special, Kiyoomi?” Atsumu faced Sakusa catching him off guard, in all honesty Sakusa has never thought of something like that and it seemed too intimate. “Well.. not exactly. I guess I would like to do that with someone, someday...” Sakusa said and looked back at the sun which had almost set down.

  
  


After Sakusa’s shift ended he got ready to head home but not before saying goodbye to Atsumu, after that he made his way out of the Hospital. 

  
  


By the hospital entrance stood Osamu, Atsumu’s twin brother. The latter’s eyes widened when he saw Sakusa and immediately turned around trying to avoid the other. Sakusa frowned and walked towards him, “Wait.” Sakusa tried catching up to him but Osamu walked faster, Sakusa gritted his teeth and took some big steps catching up to the grey haired guy and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around, an angry expression resting on his face, “I SAID WAIT!” He yelled, Osamu’s eyes widened and he flinched. “What do you want?” He spat, his voice stern, Sakusa wanted to punch him because of how rude he was. 

  
  


“I have no business with you, but you need to go in there, to him and apologize.” Sakusa said. 

  
  


Osamu knew what he meant and looked away from him, his fists clenching as he looked into Sakusa’s eyes, “I don’t want to.” Osamu said and pushed Sakusa out of his way, turning around continuing to walk. Sakusa was even more angry, he let out a scoff before marching towards Osamu, again, he turned him around and punched him across the face. 

  
  


Osamu fell onto the ground holding his stinging cheek, he looked up at Sakusa and angrily stood up punching Sakusa back.

  
  


The two fought each other until Osamu gave up and let his tears fall. Now both of them sat on the grass in silence. “I can’t go back… I can’t see him like that… it hurts so much…” Osamu began, he covered his eyes crying like a kid and wiped his tears with the sleeves of his jacket, sobbing, “I can’t see him, every time my heart breaks a little more. I feel guilty when I see him… I can’t help these feelings of guilt.. I see his face and the only thing I can think of is ‘ _ that should have been me _ ’.” Osamu started trembling, these feelings he had kept in all this time, he was finally letting them out. He wanted to be there for his brother but he is scared, guilty, sad, frightened, angry, he fears losing his brother. 

  
  


Sakusa stood up, Osamu looked at him and saw nothing but disgust on Sakusa’s face, “You’re hella an excuse of a brother…” Sakusa laughed bitterly, he pulled Osamu up by his jacket, glaring at him. “All these months he’s been waiting for you, wanting you to be there for him, and where are you, hiding away because you’re scared? You feel guilty?!” 

  
  


“You need to man up! He needs you, he wants you to be there! Do you even know how much he cried that day you left… HE NEEDED HIS BROTHER!” Sakusa yelled, the glare never leaving the other. Osamu’s eyes were wide, mouth wide open, tears streaming down as he listened to Sakusa. “God dammit! You’re the only person who knows him better than anyone… instead of only considering your feelings why don’t you put someone else’s first. You are not the one sick here, he is.” Sakusa pushed Osamu back on the ground and sighed in frustration. “Now you do as you wish.” Sakusa left.

  
  


Osamu buried his face into his hands and began sobbing loudly, he couldn't forgive himself, he couldn’t accept the reality and pushed his brother away from him. He really is a jerk.

  
  





  
  


It was already afternoon when Sakusa walked into the hospital. He assisted Doctors Ukai with his tasks, and when he was finally done he headed to Atsumu’s room, after yesterday he was sure that Atsumu was going to overreact when he sees Sakusa’s face. Opening the door he found Atsumu smiling brightly.

  
  


Sakusa’s eyes widened when he noticed that Atsumu was smiling at someone, that was his twin brother who also had a solft smile on his face.

  
  


“He finally did it.”

  
  


Sakusa looked to the side and saw a guy around his age looking at the scene in front of them. The guy gave him a small wave and looked back at the brothers, “I’m Suna Rintaro, an old friend of the twins.” Suna introduced himself and Sakusa nodded, “Sakusa Kiyoomi, I work here.”, Suna’s eyes widened and he nodded, a small chuckle escaping his lips “Ah, so you’re the guy who knocked some sense into his head, he mentioned you..” Suna said and Sakusa rolled his eyes.

  
  


Suna looked sincerely at Sakusa “I'm glad you did… Osamu has been feeling guilty ever since he came to know about Atsumu’s condition. He would blame himself all the time… but I think he is finally realizing that Atsumu needs him.” Suna said and Sakusa nodded, “They both do.”

  
  


“Kiyoomi, why are you standing there, come in.” Atsumu who sensed Sakusa’s presence called the latter in, Sakusa wasn’t sure if he should interrupt their brotherly moment, but Suna pushed him in, “I got us some drinks.” Suna’s happy expression made Atsumu smile even more. Suna smiled and set the drinks on the table close to Atsumu’s bed. Sakusa walked up to Atsumu checking on his condition, Atsumu giggled at him, “Kiyoomi, I’m okay today.”, Sakusa nodded before pulling a chair, sitting down. 

  
  


Suna gave Atsumu a drink and a straw to help him while he threw one to Sakusa and finally he sat down next to Osamu, handing him one too. “Thank you, Rin.” Osamu smiled softly and the foxy looking boy.

  
  


The four spent some time together until the visits were over and the two had to leave, “You’ll come again, right?” Atsumu asked, holding Osamu’s head tightly scared to let them go, his eyes were full of hope as he looked at his brother. The other twin rolled his eyes and lightly ruffled his hair, “I’ll be back again, you dork.” Osamu chuckled, causing Atsumu to pout. “Hey! Im older than you.” Atsumu crossed his arms, eyebrows knitted together, “Only by 5 minutes.” Osamu stuck his tongue out before laughing, he and Suna said their goodbyes and left.

  
  


Atsumu looked at Sakusa who was softly smiling at him, he was happy to see Atsumu happy, but his smile dropped when he saw Atsumu’s eyes widen and remembered that he fought his brother last night which he ended up with some bruises, “Care to explain…” Atsumu raised his eyebrows and Sakusa chuckled nervously as he stood up checking his watch, he stretched his arms yawning “looks like my time is up too. I’ll come back later, Atsu.” Sakusa smiled and walked out leaving Atsumu in confusion, thinking of why both him and his brother had bruises. 

  
  


Atsumu smiled happily. At least things had gotten a little bit better now.

  
  





  
  


After that day Osamu would show up almost every day, his parents came to visit him too, but due to them working they couldn’t visit too often, but Atsumu didn’t mind, at least Osamu would visit as often as possible.

  
  


It was December now, Sakusa walked into Atsumu’s room and smiled at him, “How are you feeling today, Atsumu?” Sakusa asked, he checked the oxygen and sadly smiled at Atsumu who coughed badly, the latter laid back in bed inhaling sharply, he felt tired, his body was trembling and there wasn’t much Sakusa could do.

  
  


Sakusa watched as Atsumu still managed to give him a smile, “I’ve been better..” Atsumu’s voice was low, below the whisper yet Sakusa managed to hear him clearly. Sakusa sighed before gently reaching out for Atsumu’s face and ran his thumb against his cheek, it felt cold, Atsumu was shivering despite the room being warm.

  
  


“Want me to warm you up?” Sakusa asked, he watched as those rich honey eyes fluttered open, bags under his eyes, they looked sleepless, “Please..” Atsumu whispered, Sakusa took his shoes off and got under the covers, carefully laying down, he watched as Atsumu shifted closer to him, wanting his warmth and he carefully reached out for him wrapping his arms around his fragile body that fit into his arms easily, pulling him close. He gently traced his hands on Atsumu’s back, warming him up. Atsumu snuggled even closer to him, his face on Sakusa’s chest, inhaling his scent, feeling a little bit better, his mind began to drift away and soon enough Sakusa could hear some soft sighs leaving Atsumu’s lips.

  
  


Sakusa watched as the sun started setting, and sighed closing his eyes. He wanted to stay with Atsumu till the end.

  
  


Sakusa woke up by Atsumu who was fumbling around, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, he saw Atsumu standing up, “Atsumu, where are you going?” Sakusa asked, still half asleep. Atsumu looked at him in surprise and panicked, “I— I was just...” Atsumu stuttered, he bit his lips, rubbing his nape unsure if Sakusa would object to his request, “Kiyoomi, will you watch the sunrise with me?” Atsumu asked, his eyes full of hope. 

  
  


Sakusa stared at him for a moment before standing up, he looked out of the window seeing that it was still dark outside, he checked his watch then looked at Atsumu, “To the roof?”, Atsumu nodded, a smile making its way onto his lips. Sakusa looked at him before sighing, he took his shoes and walked towards Atsumu, resting his hands on his shoulder he gently sat Atsumu back onto his bed, the latter looking up at him with a confused face.

  
  


Sakusa then took Atsumu’s slippers off, confusing the latter even more, he took his own shoes and slipped them on Atsumu’s feet. Atsumu’s eyes widened, “Kiyoomi, what about you?” Atsumu asked, concerned. Sakusa didn’t say anything, he held Atsumu’s hands pulling him up and took his winter jacket off putting it over Atsumu’s shoulders, Atsumu silently watched him. Sakusa slipped Atsumu’s slippers on and smiled at the other. “Shall we go.” Sakusa held his hand out and Atsumu smiled nodding his head, taking Sakusa’s hand.

  
  


The two arrived at the roof and Atsumu breathed out, warm breaths coming out looking like smoke, his nose had also turned red from the cold. He looked at Sakusa who was behind him dragging the small bag that held the oxygen cylinder in and on his other hand he had a warm blanket to keep them warm until the sunrise. 

  
  


“Let’s sit there,” Atsumu pointed at a perfect spot for the two, it gave them a clear view of the beautiful city full of lights. Sakusa followed Atsumu closely and the two sat down, he unfolded the blanket wrapping it around the two, making sure that Atsumu was warm.

  
  


“It’s been so long since I watched the sunrise with someone…” Atsumu mumbled and rested his head on Sakusa’s shoulder, he closed his eyes feeling his eyes go heavy, “Don’t you want to see the sunrise?” Sakusa asked and Atsumu hummed, “Yeah…” he responded. Sakusa looked at the city and smiled, it felt special. Atsumu was special.

  
  


The two sat in silence until a small light was coming out signaling them that the sun was starting to rise, “Atsumu, the sun is starting to rise, wake up.” Sakusa gently shook Atsumu and the latter opened his eyes looking around and soon spotting the sun, his eyes widened at the sight and a big smile was seen on his face. “It’s beautiful…” Atsumu whispered, amazed by the beauty. Sakusa looked at him and a small smile tugged on his lips. “Yeah…. beautiful…” the two watched the sunrise until another surprise came.

  
  


Snowflakes falling from the sky.

  
  


Atsumu’s smile brightened even more when snowflakes fell onto his hands and after seconds they melted only to be replaced by another one, he looked over to Sakusa whose hair was covered in snowflakes, “You look like a Christmas tree.” Atsumu laughed lightly, ignoring the pain in his chest, wanting to feel the moment. Sakusa rolled his eyes before shaking the snow off his hair.

  
  


The two watched the snow fall until Sakusa told him that they should head back, Atsumu nodded standing up, “Let’s do this more often.”, Sakusa looked at him and nodded, “Promise?” Atsumu stuck his pinky out to Sakusa making him laugh, it was childish but he went along with it, “I promise.” their pinkies intertwined into a promise and the two found themselves grinning like fools.

  
  





  
  


The next day Sakusa waited in the office with Doctor Ukai who was going through some files. On one of the files the doctor was going through, Sakusa saw Atsumu’s picture on it and looked down at his feet. “Doctor,” Sakusa spoke, looking directly at the doctor, the doctor raised his eyebrows humming, motioning for Sakusa to continue, “By any chance… is there a way for Atsumu to live?” He asked, his brows knitted together waiting for the doctor to say something positive, and when the doctor sighed, Sakusa’s brows fell, his heart clenched and stomach twisted. “Sakusa, it’s a Doctor’s wish to save his patient and give them hope in their life… but in Atsumu’s case there isn’t much I can do…” 

  
  


Sakusa held his head down as the doctor stood up, “Believe me, if there was a way I would have already taken action. I want to see him happy as much as you do… but his fate is in god’s hands now and only a miracle can save him.” The doctor sighed, he patted Sakusa’s shoulder and then made his way out.

  
  


Sakusa looked out of the window and sighed, “It’s a doctor’s job, huh… funny…” he chuckled bitterly, he wished that he could see Atsumu smile brightly for the rest of his life, he wanted to see Atsumu grow old.

  
  


There he was in front of Atsumu’s door, like every day. Sighing as he opened the door he felt his heart shatter, the scene in front of him of the two brothers hugging each other tightly, afraid to let go, broke him.

  
  


They are twins, funny, they don’t even look alike at all. Osamu looked much bigger and healthier than Atsumu, from his arms to his legs, he looked alive… while on the other hand Atsumu looked like he was going to die any moment now, he could barely stand. Sakusa wished for nothing more than happiness in Atsumu’s life, even if his days are ending, he wished that he would live them to his fullest, he wished that the days he has left could be the best memories he will hold on to.

  
  


“It’s sad… how they spent almost every day together, from birth... soon they have to let go of each other. I don’t know how Osamu is going to handle it…” Suna who stood beside Sakusa said, Sakusa looked at him and saw tears falling from Suna’s eyes, he looked at the two brothers. Sakusa knew this was heartbreaking, it's that one love only family knows, and the pain only the family feels.

  
  


Osamu let go of his brother, smiling at him, he gently wiped the tears from the older twin’s face and laughed through his tears, they both laughed, “Hey, I didn’t say you could cry…” Atsumu let out a small wince making his brother roll his eyes and laugh, “I'm not, something got in my eyes, okay.” Osamu defended and Atsumu grinned from ear to ear while tears continued falling. “I want you to be strong… and take care of our family, now you are the big brother in the house. Please, do that for me… my dearest brother.” Atsumu said resting his head on Osamu’s shoulder, the other twin’s hands were shaking, he slowly embraced his brother’s fragile body before swallowing harshly, “I will, my dearest brother.” 

  
  


Sakusa and Suna were heartbroken, seeing them like this was too much.

  
  


“This isn’t a goodbye, okay. Now go and make sure to say hi to mom and dad for me, okay.” Atsumu said, wiping his own tears trying to look strong, Osamu took a step back nodding his head, “I’ll come back, again, Tsumu.” Osamu said, yes, it was their nickname, it was the nicknames Atsumu had made up for them during a volleyball practice, and since then the two have always called each other that. 

  
  


“Okay, Samu.” 

  
  


Osamu looked over to Suna and Sakusa and nodded, he waved at his brother and left with Suna. 

  
  


“Kiyoomi!” Atsumu smiled through his tears, Sakusa smiled at him, “Hey, Atsu, how are you feeling today?” Sakusa asked softly, even witnessing what just happened he knew that Atsumu felt better after seeing his brother. He started doing his usual check up on Atsumu as the latter had gotten used to it, “Full of hope.” Atsumu said a soft smile tugging his features, and that broke Sakusa’s heart even more, his stomach twisted. “I’m glad you do…”

  
  





  
  


It was close to Christmas now, everyone was doing preparations and surprisingly Osamu and Suna had showed up decorating Atsumu’s room. The older twin was enjoying this too much, he even helped the two, though there wasn’t much he could do. When Sakusa had walked into the messy room he was dragged in by a happy Atsumu and ended up helping them decorate.

  
  


Sakusa and the two others had been planning a small surprise for Atsumu on Christmas eve. 

  
  


Sakusa walked into the room he had gotten used to with doctor Ukai beside him and smiled when the blonde boy spotted him, a smile spreading around his features, his condition wasn’t at best but he wasn’t at his worst either.

  
  


Sakusa had taken permission to watch over Atsumu while he takes him out for the night. The doctor coughed breaking the silence and smiled at Atsumu, “Atsumu, I hope you are ready for today?” The doctor asked and Atsumu gave him a confused look, he looked over to Sakusa who held two bags in his hands while dressed in casual clothes. “I don’t understand, Doctor.” Atsumu answered truthfully, he glanced in between the two still confused.

  
  


“Sakusa decided to take you out on a little adventure tonight.” The doctor responded and Atsumu’s eyes grew big, he looked over to Sakusa who smiled softly, nodding his head and soon a smile was seen on Atsumu's face. Atsumu stood up walking towards Sakusa and wrapped his arms around the latter hugging him tightly. Sakusa's smile grew, it was satisfying seeing Atsumu happy, it made him happy too.

  
  


“But you two must be with each other at all times, it's risky. I wouldn’t have agreed but Sakusa was determined to convince me… I expect you two to be careful.” The doctor warned the two and smiled when the two nodded eagerly, “Enjoy the rest of the day, I’ll be leaving now.” The doctor said and the two bowed at him respectfully.

  
  


Sakusa smiled, showing Atsumu the two bags. “What are those for?” Atsumu asked and Sakusa gently pulled him towards the bed, “You can’t go out wearing that, you’ll need warm clothes or you'll freeze.” Sakusa went through one of the bags andhanded Atsumu some clothes, he smiled then made his way out of the room giving Atsumu privacy to change. They were both boys but Sakusa has seen Atsumu get uncomfortable when it came to changing, knowing how much weight he had lost he started to feel more and more insecure about his body image, especially when eyes were on him.

  
  


Sakusa walked back into the room after a few minutes and smiled seeing Atsumu in casual clothes, “You look nice.” he complimented and walked towards the blonde, Atsumu’s face heated up and he found himself looking down. Sakusa then pulled a big winter jacket out from one of the bags and put it over Atsumu’s shoulders, helping him wear it, “You need to be warm.” Sakusa spoke, Atsumu watched him in amusement and chuckled, nodding his head, “Yes, sir.” when he was finally finished Atsumu looked satisfied, he looked at himself and smiled brightly, his heart swelling in happiness, happy that he was wearing normal clothes.

  
  


“Can we go out now, I can’t wait to see the city and the lights, and the big tree..” Atsumu started ranting in excitement, the smile never leaving his lips. Sakusa laughed genuinely and pressed his fingers against Atsumu’s lips, shushing him. “Hey, we aren’t in a hurry, we have plenty of time to do everything, okay.” He said and Atsumu nodded, a small pout on his lips. 

  
  


Sakusa put Atsumu’s oxygen cylinder into the carrying bag and turned to the blonde, “Shall we.” Sakusa said and Atsumu nodded. 

  
  


When the two stepped out of the hospital ground Atsumu wanted to run, feeling free. Sakusa smiled when he saw Atsumu’s smile bright as ever, a soft smile tugging onto his own.

  
  


The two spent the day visiting many shops, looking at the Christmas decorations, Atsumu dragging Sakusa in almost every shop. 

  
  


Finally they reached the big Christmas tree that was locked in the middle of the city park. The two standing side by side, Atsumu looking up at the tree in awe, “Kiyoomi, let’s take a picture as a memory.” Atsumu said and Sakusa nodded taking out his phone, he opened the camera and made sure that both of them were on the screen as he stretched his hand out to take the selfie of the two.

  
  


“Say cheese.” Atsumu cheered and Sakusa rolled his eyes, Atsumu made a peace sign while Sakusa smiled a little, “Cheese.” They say at the same time and Sakusa pressed the button taking the picture. “Let’s take a look at it.” Atsumu said, his head on Sakusa’s shoulder trying to take a look at the picture, “Kiyoomi, you have a beautiful smile.” Atsumu complimented and Sakusa smiled, “And you have beautiful eyes.” He looked at Atsumu who still rested his head on his shoulder, their faces inches apart. Sakusa smiled a little and flicked Atsumu’s forehead, Atsumu pouted.

  
  


“It’s pretty cold…” Atsumu said while rubbing his hands together, warm air coming out of his mouth. Sakusa stared at his hands for a moment and then pulled out something from his pocket. Atsumu curiously watched him and let out a gasp when he saw Sakusa holding two pairs of gloves. 

  
  


Sakusa gently took Atsumu’s cold hands into his and slipped the gloves on, Atsumu silently watching him, he then took his pair slipping them on too and smiled showing them so Atsumu. “Now we’re matching.” Sakusa cheered, Atsumu gave him a sincere smile, his eyes welling in tears. “Thank you, Kiyoomi.” He said stepping closer to Sakusa, he took Sakusa’s hands into his and pressed a kiss on them, “For everything.” Atsumu let his tears fall.

  
  


Sakusa was surprised, “I’d never trade anything for these moments with you Kiyoomi. You’re the best thing that happened in my life. Meeting you was a blessing to me, and I will never forget these moments, I will always treasure them, here.” Atsumu brought Sakusa’s hand to his beating heart and smiled, “It might be weak, but it’s full of love and happiness.” Atsumu said, those words hit Sakusa like a truck, his brows knitted together, closing his eyes he took in a deep breath, pulling Atsumu into a warm hug, “Me too, Atsumu. I'm happy that you are in my life.” The two broke the hug and Atsumu traced his hand on Sakusa’s cheek, gently wiping the tears that had fallen.

  
  


“Now, are you ready to meet some people?” Sakusa said, holding Atsumu’s hand, cheering the other male up. Atsumu gave him a confused look before nodding his head. 

  
  


Sakusa guided him into a taxi and soon the two were in front of a house that was way too nostalgic to Atsumu. He looked at Sakusa eyes wide, even his heart was racing faster than before, Sakusa slightly nodded, a soft smile on his lips. Atsumu started shaking as he got out of the car. He and Sakusa stood in front of it, the blonde’s hand trembling, Sakusa noticed it and gently held his hands giving him a small reassuring smile.

  
  


The two walked to the front door and as soon as the doorbell rang the door flung open by the one and only, his mother. 

  
  


Her eyes widened when she saw Atsumu and soon enough tears began to form in her eyes, “T-Tsumu… my son.” She swallowed thickly as she stepped forward, her hands carefully touching the sick boy's cheeks, her son. Atsumu had tears already falling down to his cheeks. His mother pulled him into a tight hug and began sobbing hard, she never had courage to visit Atsumu often fearing that she wouldn’t find him alive

.

His father walked to the door and flinched when he saw mother and son hugging, with trembling hands he walked towards them and hugged the two, “Tsumu..” he whispered. It was emotional to watch.

  
  


Osamu who watched the three hug smiled and decided to break their moment, “Let Tsumu breathe and please respect our guest.” Osamu told them, the three broke the hug and looked over to the door where Sakusa stood awkwardly, the latter bowed at them, “Thank you, we heard a lot about you from Osamu.” The mother said, wiping her tears with a smile, her hands still on Atsumu’s shoulders.

  
  


“Please, come in.” 

  
  





  
  


Sakusa spent Christmas Eve with the Miya family, he would have liked to spend it with his parents but they were far away from here. He enjoyed the time with the Miya’s who were chaotic to say the least, they loved playing games at the dinner table and joke around about each other. Sakusa could tell that Atsumu being here made their Christmas even more special. 

  
  


When it was 10 pm Sakusa tugged Atsumu sweater, “We’ll have to leave now, it’s already late.” He whispered, Atsumu looked down and slowly nodded, “Okay…” 

  
  


Sakusa watches as they kept hugging Atsumu while saying their goodbyes, his mother kept promising that she will visit him soon and plant kisses all over his face, his father gave him a manly hug and promised to visit too. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sakusa looked to the side and saw Osamu staring at him with a serious look, “For what?” He asked and Osamu sighed slipping his hands in his pockets and looked over to his family, “Thank you, for that day, if it wasn’t for you I would have never realized how much my brother needed me, so thank you… And Thank you for taking good care of my brother for all this time.” Sakusa didn’t know what to say, he just nodded. 

  
  


“I’m ready.” Atsumu said, smiling at them, holding his tears back. He and Sakusa got in the taxi, the latter continuously waving at his family as the car disappeared and the three figures waving at him slowly faded. 

  
  


When Atsumu sat back down and covered his eyes with his arm, tears were falling while he tried to stop them, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, silently cursing his life. Sakusa didn’t say a thing knowing that Atsumu had been holding back since the moment they walked into the house, but he knew that his parents and brother were in the same position.

  
  


When they arrived back at the hospital Atsumu stood in front of the big gates with a blank face, his eyes red and swollen from crying, lips red from biting his lips, and hands holding the presents his family had given him. “We’re back home—” A car passed by making a loud noise, cutting Atsumu’s sentence and the only thing Sakusa heard was, “— Omi.” Those rich honey eyes now set on him, Sakusa gave him a confused look, “Omi?” He asked and that caused Atsumu to burst into a chuckle after the whole ride to the hospital, “I used to give people nicknames when I was young, I think I found the perfect one for you, Omi-kun.”, Sakusa hid his face, a blush evident on his cheeks, he shifted his eyes elsewhere, “Do as you wish…” Atsumu nodded before smiling.

  
  


“Omi, let’s head in…” Atsumu said, taking Sakusa’s hand into his, making their way back into the hospital.

  
  





  
  


Days went by after that, and the only one suffering the most was Sakusa, he watched as Atsumu screamed in pain, fainted, cried and he wasn’t able to help him. He would watch as the blonde haired boy slept for hours and wait for him to wake up. 

  
  


“O-Omi, can you sing me a lullaby.. I-I really want to h-hear one…” Atsumu requested, his eyes were so tired, his body shivering in cold. Sakusa nodded, dragging his chair closer to the bed and took the cold hands of the blonde into his, he looked at him and started humming a melody. A small smile was seen on Atsumu’s face, finding the melody calming. He took the gloves he had bought him and slipped them onto the cold hands. 

  
  


Sakusa would stay by his side at all times, just like he had promised. He would caress his face and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, tell him how brave he was, how amazing he was, how precious he was. All those things that Atsumu couldn’t hear.

  
  


Today Atsumu was awake, his mind was at a state where he could feel Sakusa’s presence beside him, caressing his cheek, running his fingers through his thick blonde hair, humming into his ear, just the melody Atsumu liked.

  
  


“O-Omi…” his voice was tender, cracking as he spoke, his eyes had become so heavy that he could barely keep them open, his body had already failed him, and he didn’t have the energy to move his hands.

  
  


Sakusa hummed, his voice was sweet, so sweet that it broke Atsumu, “I’m here, Atsu…” Sakusa spoke, he continued running his hand through Atsumu’s hair lovingly, even though his heart was breaking into million pieces every time he did. Tears fell down to his cheeks but he wanted to be strong for Atsumu, he wanted to be there for him, until the last moment, “O-Omi…” Atsumu could barely talk, his voice was so low and tender, it broke Sakusa, every time Atsumu said his name.

  
  


“Yes, Atsu.” He said, biting his lip as he did, his heart clenching in pain. Atsumu inhaled through the oxygen mask a few times and spoke again, “C-Can… you… op-en.. t-the… curtains…” he managed to say as he forced his eyes open, he saw Sakusa’s face but his vision was becoming blurry as the moments passed by. “Anything for you, Atsu.” Sakusa said, he stood up and opened the curtains, it was early in the morning but still dark outside. 

  
  


The doctors had warned Sakusa that today might not find Atsumu alive.

  
  


Sakusa walked back to the bed and sat down looking at Atsumu’s face, “What else..?” Sakusa asked patiently waiting for Atsumu to speak, Atsumu continued taking deep breaths before speaking again, “H-Hold… me…” Sakusa flinched, with trembling hands he took off his shoes and slowly laid in bed, gently wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s fragile body, pulling him into his embrace, he saw a small smile tugging on to Atsumu’s lips making his heart clench, “Let’s.. watch the… sunrise… together… one last… time.” With each word Sakusa broke even more, closing his eyes in pain, warm tears continued falling onto his cheeks, as much as he wanted to stop them he couldn’t, funny how he was the one hurting the most.

  
  


“O-Omi…” Atsumu forced the words out, Sakusa hummed beside him, “I-I used… t-to think.. this was m-my h-home…” Atsumu paused for a moment, “B-But… h-home is… where you a-are...” 

  
  


Sakusa froze.

  
  


Sakusa watched as Atsumu closed his, his body was still warm and his pulse was still racing. He kept looking at his face, frozen, as if he was his whole world. Sakusa never thought he could get attached to a person like this before, he never imagined someone entering his life then walking out. He couldn’t imagine the world without Miya Atsumu, his world. 

  
  


“And I found mine in you…” Sakusa whispered, inhaling the scent coming from Atsumu, funny how the scent he used to hate had turned into the comforting warmth he needed the most. 

  
  


He watched as the sun started to come out, swallowing harshly, he tilted his head a little and whispered in Atsumu’s ear, “Atsu, open your eyes, the sun is rising.” He watched as Atsumu tiredly forced his eyes open, looking at the sun and smiled so softly through the oxygen mask, “Beautiful…” he whispered. 

  
  


Sakusa could only watch him die, he couldn’t save him, as much as he wanted to hold Atsumu’s hand to stop him from walking away he couldn’t, he couldn’t catch up to him.

  
  


“Omi… thank you… for… everything.” Atsumu whispered, warm tears fell from his eyes as he watched the last sunrise in his life.

  
  


Sakusa held Atsumu even closer, closing his eyes tightly, rubbing Atsumu’s fragile body trying to warm him up. “Atsu, Atsu, can you hear me?” He called for the latter but Atsumu didn’t move. 

  
  


He sat up and checked Atsumu’s pulse, more tears fell. He took both of Atsumu’s cold hands and tried to warm them up, blowing warm breaths into them, he bent down Atsumu’s hands still into his, his tears falling onto the cold face of Atsumu.

  
  


“Thank you, Atsumu...” Sakusa connected their foreheads together, whispering those three words.

  
  


He stood up, his trembling hands gently closed Atsumu’s beautiful honey eyes. He stared down at him, remembering all those nights of pain and agony, and shivered at the memories, he could only be happy for him, Atsumu was finally free from all of it. 

  
  


Atsumu looked beautiful laying there, he looked like an angel.

  
  





  
  


The door burst open and there stood Osamu with eyes wide, staring at the cold body that was covered by the white blanket, behind him were Suna and his parents, all of them in shock.

  
  


Sakusa knew Osamu was the one who was hurting the most. The twin rushed to the bed uncovering the body, trembling as he saw the dead body of his beloved brother. He bit his lips as he shook his head, with trembling hands he reached out to touch Atsumu’s cold face, “no no no nono…” Osamu cupped Atsumu’s cold face into his hands and continued to shake his head, not being able to comprehend the situation.

  
  


“Why? Why?!” He paused, “Why did you have to leave so soon?!” Osamu broke down, tears falling nonstop, he fell on his knees sobbing.

  
  


Suna walked towards him, tears falling from his eyes too. He pulled Osamu away from the body and hugged him, Osamu sobbed into Suna’s arms, sobbing like a kid.

  
  


The Miya parents were broken, they looked at their dead son devastated. They cried touching Atsumu’s cold hands, kissing them, “My son…” it was heartbreaking to watch.

  
  





  
  


The funeral was held and Sakusa attended it because it was the last time he would hear of Miya Atsumu in his life again. He regretted going because all he could see was people pity the dead boy in the coffin. 

  
  


Sakusa couldn't handle watching the scene and as soon as the funeral was over he went home. 

  
  


For days he rested in bed, skipping meals, avoiding people and work, lost in his thoughts.

  
  





  
  


When Sakusa finally walked into the hospital halls his heart felt heavy, the only thoughts were Atsumu and him only. Running his hand through his messy curly hair he sighed, “What am I even doing?” He questioned himself, chuckling bitterly as he walked past the nurses, soon finding himself in front of the same room he was used to visit.

  
  


Walking in he found doctor Ukai and some nurses emptying the room, packing Atsumu’s stuff into boxes. “Sakusa…” The doctor sighed and walked towards him, he observed the boy and shook his head, “You look terrible.” He commented, making Sakusa snort.

  
  


“I want you to send these to this address.” The doctor told the security guards. Sakusa looked at the boxes and sighed at the memories, “Can I do it, Sir?” He asked, the doctor spared him a confused look, “I mean sure, if you insist.” He answered, Sakusa nodded before looking at the boxes. 

  
  


The nurses and the doctor left the room leaving Sakusa alone, they were aware of how close Sakusa and Atsumu were and knew how much the younger was hurtin. The boy took the boxes into the car with the help from the security guards and thanked them for the help getting into the car after.

  
  


When he arrived at the Miya’s house he took a deep breath, then took a box in his hand and walked towards the house, he rang the doorbell a few times and soon the door was opened by Osamu.

  
  


“I'm here to return Atsumu’s stuff home.” Sakusa spoke, Osamu nodded, opening the door wide letting the other in. Sakusa walked in and placed the box on the ground. He helped Osamu bring the other boxes in too and when they were done Osamu looked at the boxes sighing loudly, “Tsumu sure had a lot of things there..” Osamu said as he opened one of the boxes. Sakusa agreed, letting out a slight chuckle, both wishing that the blonde male was still alive.

  
  


Sakusa opened one of the boxes exploring it, his eyes softened when he found two gloves that he had bought for Atsumu, his eyes welling, lips curling into a small smile. “Can I have these?” Sakusa spoke, his eyes never leaving the two red gloves, Osamu looked over to him and hummed nodding his head.

  
  


“What’s this?” Osamu took out a CD and gave Sakusa a questioning look, the latter shook his head not knowing what it was, “I don’t know...” he answered. 

  
  


Osamu hummed walking into the living room with Sakusa following curiously, the twin took his laptop and played the CD. 

  
  


The two sat down looking at the screen in silence. 

  
  


Soon Atsumu’s face appeared on the screen and the two flinched, “Is this on…?!” It was Atsumu who was fixing the camera with a confused look, the two chuckled at his silly face. Atsumu’s camera fell onto the ground and he picked it up feeling embarrassed. “Oopss, that was embarrassing.” 

  
  


Then Atsumu sat on his hospital bed, the camera focused on him, “Alright, take one!” He clapped his hands together, “Wait… someone’s coming.” The camera was turned off, after a while Atsumu’s face reappeared on the screen, “Alright, take two!” He clapped his hands again.

  
  


It ended up on the 5th take, Atsumu looked tired, his lips were formed into a pout and the two watching the video watched in silence.

  
  


It was obvious that the video was taken recently, maybe one month before Atsumu died.

  
  


“Hi, I’m Miya Atsumu and I’m 23 years old.” Atsumu introduced himself, “I made this video for one purpose… this video is dedicated to all of the people who were with me throughout these years.” Atsumu’s voice became serious. Osamu and Sakusa watched as the boy continued rambling about the things he liked and his hobbies. They both had tears streaming down their faces, it was painful to watch.

  
  


“I love my life… I got to spend the best moments of my life with the people that I cherish the most and I have no regrets.” Atsumu was silent for a moment until he spoke again.

  
  


“I wouldn’t trade a single moment in my life for anything in the world… Samu I’m happy to have you in my life, you are the one person I never want to lose, please forgive me for stealing your clothes and eating your Onigiris… remember that I love you, my dearest brother.” Atsumu smiled. 

  
  


“Be strong, for our family.” 

  
  


Osamu wiped his tears and nodded his head, “I will.” 

  
  


Then Atsumu sighed, “Sakusa Kiyoomi…” 

  
  


Sakusa’s heart skipped a beat, Atsumu smiled to himself, “Kiyoomi, Omi-kun… I never thought that there would be a person other than your family there for you, but you proved me wrong.” Sakusa watched the screen as a bright smile tugged on Atsumu’s lips, that stupid grin he had grown to love. 

  
  


“I can never begin to tell you how much you mean to me, from the first day we met until now, you were there for me… I can never tell you how grateful I am to have you by my side, and see your face every day.” Sakusa watched as tears fell from Atsumu’s eyes, he wiped them with his sleeves, the grin never leaving his lips.

  
  


“Thank you, Omi-Omi.”

  
  


“Thank you for taking me to the park for long walks.”

  
  


“Thank you for warming me up when I feel cold.”

  
  


“Thank you for watching the sunrise with me.”

  
  


“Thank you for lending me your jacket on that snowy night.” 

  
  


“Thank you for becoming the best part of the day that I look so forward to.”

  
  


“But more importantly...

  
  


Thank you, for being there for me from dusk till dawn.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu smiled at the camera and turned it off. 

  
  
  


**•THE END•**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thankful to those who made it to the end!!!
> 
> I’ve been into this ship lately and I thought it deserved to have its spotlight.
> 
> I cried so many times while writing it, it was a rollercoaster. It really touched my heart as an author. Im sorry if this made you cry...
> 
> Ps: I don’t know anything about medical tools so excuse my mistakes :p
> 
> But, Thank you!  
> And please do share, comment, if you feel like it — LaLoriXo! <3


End file.
